The Time of Immortals
by ToSeeBlindfolded
Summary: HARRY POTTER AND FRIEND MISSING, PRESUMED KIDNAPPED!, the Daily Prophet screams. And Harry and Ginny are indeed gone, but not kidnapped per say, but taken to train for the defeat of Voldemort by the Icon of light wizards. However, what the Daily Prophet doesn't know won't hurt them, or hurt their sales too much...
1. Prologe

**The day it was decided**

The old man smiled as he stared at them. They would be powerful, yes, but also brave and loyal, kind and just. All that one could want from leaders of the light. They would stop the evil that was creeping up around everyone. The black, inky substance that you could almost taste. Yes, they would be great one day, but with power comes responsibility, and often times pain. He did not want them to have to experience such pain as he had, but it was up to fate, not him. With that, he disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Albus Dumbledore frowned. He felt uneasy, he had felt a slight tremor in the wards guarding Hogwarts. On habit, he looked down at the Gryffindor table, relieved to see Harry safe. That boy had gotten into more trouble than anyone else at Hogwarts, he reminisced fondly. Then he frowned. What had been the cause of the tremor? Startled by the sound that was becoming less frequent by the day, he looked down at the Gryffindor table again, happy to see Harry laughing. The lovely Ms. Weasley was good for him. He hadn't seen Harry laugh since Sirius had gone through the Veil. What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that at that very moment, plans were being made for both Harry and Ginny, plans that would change both their own and the people around them's lives forever.


	2. I Did Not See That Coming

**Well, I can truly say I did not see that coming...**

**_Oh, before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. _**

**_I am so _****_so_****_ sorry about my late updating... fine, _****SUPER ****_late updating. Go ahead and kill me. But, before you do, from here on out I vow to update at least once every 2 weeks. SORRY!_**

Harry Potter was walking down the hall to his Transfiguration class at Hogwarts with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were laughing about random things, and Harry was even happy, for a change. He knew his friends were trying to act as if everything was fine, but at the slightest sign of sadness, Hermione would pounce on him and try to get him to talk about how we was feeling. She had even given him a book titled; _The Seven Stages Of Grief and How to Get Through It With a Friend._ Harry couldn't really blame her. He had been so sad and depressed he had locked his feelings away and his body had been on autopilot, _eat, sleep, shower, eat, sleep, shower, eat..._ you get the idea. Sleep had not come easy. Every night he was faced with nightmares and had to watch Sirius fall through the veil again and again, had to listen to Sirius blame him, had to watch Sirius die... _Don't think about it! Ugh, you almost went half an hour without thinking about him! _Harry grimaced. Every time he thought about Sirius he started to spiral back into his depression. Hermione had gone silent, and he realized his mistake. Quickly he tried to turn his grimace into a crooked smile, but it was too late, she had already seen it.

"Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Hermione said, " I mean, you know it's not your fault that Snuffles is dead...right?" She asked worriedly for what seemed like the 10th time since breakfast. "Yeah 'Mione, I know.' Harry quickly replied, but his dreary tone alerted Hermione to his bluff. She was about to reply when the warning bell for classes rang. She quickly quieted down, and started to walk at a very brisk pace so she could reach Transfiguration on time. Suddenly she stopped, and turned around, realizing Ron and Harry hadn't been walking with her. "Well," she huffed, "are you coming or not?" Ron immediately began to follow her. So did Harry, or, at least he tried. His feet wouldn't move! "Harry, come on!" Hermione cried. "yeah Mate, I don't want to be late to Professor Mcgonagall's Class. She can be awful in detention." Ron said frowning, rubbing his hand, probably remembering having to right lines the week before. "I can't!" Harry cried. "Her class isn't that bad Harry!" Hermione said, thinking thats why he wasn't moving. "No, my feet are stuck! They wont move!" Yelled Harry, trying to make them understand. "Its like they're glued to the floor or something. I just can't lift the-" Suddenly Harry was cut off, as a silver bubble formed around him. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She and Ron ran to help him, but as soon as they touched the silver bubble, they were blasted back 10 feet. They watched in horror while silver blue flames began to envelop the bubble. Harry's frightened face stared at them, and then he was completely consumed by the flames. A flash of white light blinded them for a moment, and when they could see again, Harry was gone..

...o0o...

Ginny raced down the castle steps, careful to leap over the second to last step, cursing under her breath. She had woken up to find her hair tied to her bed posts. When she had walked into the bathroom to take a shower after _finally _getting her hair unknotted, (thank goodness she got up early) the water from the shower had turned her skin a violent shade of green. It clashed horribly with her hair, and any attempts to get rid of it had only made it darker. When she ended up giving up, resigned to spending the day as some creepy green skinned monster, she had missed breakfast and was running late for her charms class. She had rushed, getting her stuff together, and had started to run to her class. Generally, Ginny was a very flustered and frustrated girl. Kidnapping was just the cherry on top, of course.

Ginny groaned, barley keeping in a scream of frustration as she realized she was the victim of yet another prank. She tugged as hard as she could against the invisible force that was keeping her in place and when she realized she was completely stuck, reached into her bag, pulling out her charms book. If she was going to miss the whole lesson, she might as well try to keep up. As interesting as charms was, she was not engaged enough to miss the silver bubble that was quickly forming around her. She dropped her book and tried to yell for help, realizing that _this_ was most definitely not a prank, but the silver bubble blocked her yells for help. Ginny felt warmth come into being around her feet, and looked down to see silvery blue flames licking at the bottom of the bubble thing. She began to panic. Was she going to be burned alive? No no no. This was NOT happening. She hadn't even kissed Harry yet! Oops. She blushed, but was violently pulled back into reality as the flames grew. Strangely, no burning sensations filled her. She looked out only to see the odd flames, which gave an almost earthreal appearance, glowing slightly. Ginny was filled with a fresh wave of fear as she realized she felt a tugging sensation, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. White light filled her vision and Ginny Weasley disappeared, not to be seen for a while. The only thing left to show her presence in the hall was the fallen charms book, the cover open showing the gentle waves of cursive that formed her name.

**Well, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
